To Help A Loved One
by VampireCass
Summary: Bella gets involved with an evil Coven after being changed by Laurent in the meadow.Laurent leaves her with some of his friends and returns to the Denali Coven.Bella becomes one of their new Coven members and follows their evil ways.But what happens when an old friend comes across her in a large forest?What will he think of the new Bella?Most importantly, what will he do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**To Help A Loved One**  
_(Chapter 1)_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Myer does. I only own the plot and any made up characters.

**SUMMARY:**  
Bella gets involved with an evil Coven after being changed by Laurent in the meadow. The wolves were too late and Laurent had already bitten her and ran away with her. Laurent leaves her with some of his friends and returns to the Denali Coven.

Bella becomes one of their new Coven members and follows their evil ways. She's a human blood drinker and a murderer. But what happens when an old friend comes across her in a large forest? What will he think of the new Bella? Most importantly, what will he do about it? _How will he help her?_

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward left. He doesn't want me anymore. I was an empty shell. No one could fix me now. Not after everything that's happened.  
At first I was unresponsive and a zombie. I didn't do anything, but I couldn't do that to Charlie and so I lived for him. I went to school and went through the motions of a living person, but theoretically I wasn't. I was nowhere near it. I decided to go to our meadow. The one place I had pleasant memories. I wanted to rid myself of their thoughts and memories. Forgot they ever existed, just like he said.

I left the house and didn't even bother locking the door. I walked into the forest and went in the direction I remembered seeing Edward take me too.

I walked for a few hours. Two or three at most. I was just about to give up and turn around when I saw a large open space. I walked to it and went through. This was our meadow. It was as dead as I was. The flowers were dead and brown and the grass was overgrown and covered in weeds. I walked forward and pictured the way it was when _he _was here. I couldn't say his name. It hurt too much.

I walked to the middle of the meadow and stopped and fell to the ground. I didn't cry but instead screamed. I didn't know why but I just had to. After letting out an ear pitching scream, I just laid there. I felt like I had released some of my pain, the scream allowed me to release some of it. But there was so much that it didn't feel much different. I heard rustling coming from behind me and I quickly jolted up-right and turned around. But of course with my clumsiness I started to fall flat on my face, but was stopped short as cold hands grasped my shoulders and held me upright.

At first I thought one of the Cullen's had come back for me. But I was terribly mistaken when I looked in the blood red eyes of Laurent. I quickly caught my balance, pulled away and took a few steps back. He had a grin on his face that was very unpleasant. I started to turn to run away, but of course he grabbed my arm and tugged me towards him. Instead of shouting for him to let go, I just let him do with me what he wants. I had nothing left anyway. He was startled at my reaction and looked at me and asked "Are you not afraid, Isabella?" He breathed it down my neck sending me shivers.

"No, I have nothing anyway. Kill me." He tsked and shook his head. "My dear Isabella, what do you take me for? You could come in handy in the future. Why would I kill you?" I knew not to answer and he went on. "Why kill you when I could change you instead?" He was slowly bending down towards my neck, barring his white teeth. I know I shouldn't be so submissive and allow him this. That I should live on and fight, but honestly, I was just too tired to.

I guess this was it. I got what I wanted. I asked for death and I got an eternal life of it. His teeth bit into my neck and I let out a small whimper as he lapped up some of my blood before letting go and holding me upright. It was exactly as I remembered it. The pain. It just blended with all the other pain I was feeling.  
I didn't scream. I didn't want to give him that pleasure. He picked me up and started to slowly carry me bridal style to the opposite direction he came. Everything became fuzzy and unclear.

I could just barely hear the sound of wolves howling in the distance as Laurent started to run at vampire speed off in the direction of his destination.  
**  
Tell me what you thought. Should I continue? R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Help A Loved One  
Chapter 2**

**BELLA'S POV**

I couldn't feel or see anything over the searing pain running throughout my body. It hurt so much. But I was already used to pain. That was all I could feel for the past 2 months.

I faintly heard people talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. It was all mumbled. I could only see black. I could only feel pain, and I could only hear mumbles.

It went quiet for a moment before the burning sensation increased. I let out a small whimper. I knew that if I screamed, I wouldn't be able to stop. The burning continued going through my body. It felt like years before it started to soften in my legs.

I could feel it slowly stopping at my toes and my fingers. I could feel it burning and coming towards my chest. My chest was on fire. I could only feel my chest as it continued to burn more and more. It kept on moving up from my limbs and soon it had all come to my chest. It moved towards my heart and that's when I knew it was coming to a stop. It was coming to a stop but that pain was worse than ever. I let out some long whimpers as the pain moved closer and closer towards my heart.

Finally it reached my heart. I started to move a bit in pain as I could hear my heart thundering in my ears. It was going fast, until finally it slowed and beat a few more times before stopping altogether. The pain ceased and I couldn't hear my heart anymore.

I could hear things I never could before. I could smell things that I could never dream of smelling as a Human. I slowly opened my eyes in caution. What I thought to be slow seemed to end up extremely fast, as my eyes flashed open within a millisecond. I could see every speck of dust flying in the air. Every beam of light shining through the glass window.

I heard footsteps coming towards me from another room. The closer they got the further I stepped back. They finally approached the door and turned the handle. The person stepped into the room and by then, I was against the wall on the other side of the room.

It was a beautiful blonde woman. Her hair cascaded down to just below her shoulders and were in wavy ringlets. She stepped forward and held out her hand. I stepped forward and she spoke "Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you." I walked forward a bit and asked "Who are you? Where am I? What happened to Laurent?"

She smiled and replied "My name is Maribel. You're at my house in Portland. And Laurent is at the Denali's." "Why am I here?" She huffed in annoyance and walked over to me. "Look Sugar, You're here because Laurent changed you. He is a good friend of our Coven and he thought that you would be better off with us, then by yourself."

She went into explaining the way her Clan works. The fact that they fed from humans didn't escape my attention either. She told me how many people were in her Coven and who they were.

There was her and her mate William, Luke and his mate Nina, and Alexander and his mate Willa. So six of them in total. Maribel said "Look Toots, if you even try to escape my Family and I have been given orders to kill you. So don't even think about it." She stepped back and smiled "So, how bout' we go hunting." It wasn't a question. She was telling me I had to hunt. So I went with her.

She led me into the forest and we ran to town. It felt amazing. I never knew it could be this good to run as a Vampire. I was always being carried, so I never felt it firsthand. Miraculously, I dodged all the trees perfectly.

We made it to town in less than three minutes. Once there she led me onto a street with people scattered everywhere. I held my breath in attempt to not smell them. I wanted to run in the opposite direction, but I knew Maribel would just kill me or force me to come back.

I continued to hold my breath, ignoring the searing pain in my throat. I thirsted for blood. I needed it. And needed it now. She continued to tease me, leading me through the Humans on the street. I passed one scent that was irresistible. I unconsciously moved towards it.

Maribel turned to me and asked "Do you smell it?" I nodded "That's what we eat. Is one calling to you?" I nodded again in anticipation. "Good. Go for it. Let your instincts take over." I couldn't do this. I didn't want to be a murderer. I wanted to be good. Not take innocent lives. I wanted to drink from Animals. Like the Cullen's. The family that was once mine.

I couldn't stop it. The same scent walked right pass me and my instincts kicked in as I watched the Man walk into an alley. I quickly followed behind and waited until we were alone.

I walked over to him and he turned towards me in fear. Once he saw me his fear dissipated and he was staring lustfully at me. I used that to my advantage and walked right next to him. I put my hand on his arm and said "Excuse me, I'm lost. Could you help me?" He flirtatiously smiled and said "Of course. I would love to help a young Lady like yourself. What could I do for you?" I smiled and bent down to his ear "Let me eat you."

He was shocked for a moment before thinking differently and replied "Go right ahead. But let's take this to a more private place. I live close by, we can head there." He started to walk ahead, expecting me to follow. He stopped when he realized that I wasn't following. He turned back to me and asked "What's the matter?"

"We can do it here." I said and he moved back to me. "Okay, if that's how you flow." I grabbed his arm and tugged him towards me. I bit into his neck and felt the sweet red liquid pour into my throat, soothing the thirst. He whimpered and soon became quiet as I continued to drain him. I finished and pulled back. His body fell to the floor.

What have I done? I killed someone. What do I do with the body? I picked up the body and gently tossed it into the dumpster. I found a match on the floor and lit the bin of fire. I watched as it melt and I could smelt the fumes from the dead body being burnt.

What now?

**Okay, tell me what you thought. Five reviews and I'll update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**To Help A Loved One  
Chapter 3**

**BELLA'S POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I just killed an innocent Human. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I ran back through the streets, too fast for Human eyes and went into the forest.

Once clear of Humans, I allowed myself to breath properly and slumped down against a log lying in front of a broken stump. I breathed in a huge breath to clear my thoughts and more just came rushing through. What do I do? I have no choice as to what my diet habits are. But I can't kill anymore Humans.

Dear lord, why me? Why did I have to fall in love with that stupid Vampire? Why did I not resist Laurent? It probably wouldn't have made a difference, even if I did struggle. I was just a weak, worthless Human. What could I do against a Vampire?

All these thoughts passed through my head in just a few seconds. It was hard to keep a handle on what to think and concentrate on that one thing. What now?

I didn't have very long to think until Maribel came to where I was. And she didn't look all that happy. "What is wrong with you? You could have exposed us. Running like that in front of Humans, are you insane?" She glared at me, placing her hands on her hips and walking forward.

I looked down, away from her piercing stare "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay there any longer. It was all too much for me." She heaved a sigh and dropped her hands from their place on her hips. "It's understandable I suppose. It's not like they could have seen you when you were running that fast."

She released another sigh and continued "Well you had your feed I guess. If you're not still thirsty, I suggest we should be going. You still need to meet everyone one else, don't ya." I smiled up at her and nodded. I then stood up as Maribel led the way and started the journey back to the house. I don't think I'll ever be able to completely call it My Home. It never will be.

My mind was still racing as I was running. We finally arrived back at the house and I could hear people moving about inside. Talking, playing video games and listening to music. We walked in and all went silent.

I looked around the living room and saw two guys, one had black hair with strong build and nice features. The other had dark brown hair, moderate size with adequately large muscles. They were the ones I heard playing the video games on the large flat screen TV placed in front of them.

Then I saw two girls on the other end of the living room facing each other, sitting on a nice leather couch. I assume those two were the ones talking. The first one also had blonde hair, similar to Maribel, just a tad darker, nice facial features and was very short compared to the average height of a female.

The second one had short black hair that went to her shoulders, small build, a bit under average height, not as much as the other one though and nice features as well.

They all continued to stare at me until we heard some footsteps coming down the staircase. We all turned and saw a tall man with dark brown hair, strong build, but still very slender, move down the staircase and towards Maribel and myself.

He stopped in front of me and held out his hand with a generous smile "Hi my name is William, I'm Maribel's mate. It's a pleasure to meet you and have you join our family." I smiled back and shook his hand in return.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too." I didn't think it would be nice to mention the fact that I didn't really want to be a part of their Family, nothing personal, not that I don't want to be a Family with them. It's just that I didn't really have a choice in the matter, and that I couldn't drink from animals.

Other than that I'm perfectly fine with this. It's not what I wanted, nowhere near it. But it will do.

Once we let go of our hands, he moved over to Maribel and wrapped his arm around her waist. The girls then stood up from the couch and bounded over to me. "Hi my names Nina, nice to meet you." Exclaimed the one with the short black hair. "And my names Willa, pleasure to meet you." Said the one who looked like Maribel.

"My names Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella. It's nice to meet you's too." As I finished my little introduction the guys headed over to me as well. The guy with the Black hair and strong build introduced himself first "My names Alexander. I'm Willa's mate. It's great to have you here." I nodded and held out my hand. "Likewise." He shook my hand and stepped aside.

Then lastly the guy with brown hair introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Luke. I'm Nina's mate and it's a pleasure having you here." I smiled and went to shake his hand. Instead he took me by surprise and pulled me to him in a rough force.

Hugging me in a bear hug, were at that moment, I was glad I didn't have to breathe. He pulled away and smiled a huge smile and I did the same.

At that moment everyone was laughing. If not laughing they still had a smile spread across their faces.

I think I might like this.

**AN: Sorry it's been so long guys. I couldn't come up with anything to write. Writer's block I suppose you can say.  
That and I've been pretty busy with the start of a new year and settling into a routine and all. But I should be able to update more often now. **

**So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see some great reviews. :D**


End file.
